


Potions and soulmates

by xWhiteQueenx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, Height Differences, Hogwarts AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWhiteQueenx/pseuds/xWhiteQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Oh,yeah, you're on Slytherin's team, right? That small Seeker?''</p><p>Margaery pouted. ''I'm not small, you're just giant.''</p><p>The other girl smiled widely at her, a dimple popping on her cheek.</p><p>''Maybe,'' the other girl said slowly.''Well, then, hello, I'm Sansa the Giant.''</p><p>Margaery smiled. ''And I'm Margaery the perfectly normal-sized person.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions and soulmates

Margaery loved Potions.She'd taken it for six years now and was just so fascinated by it.The explosions, the smell, the gurgling cauldron.You put  
engriedients in the wrong order? Bum! You're fucked! Margaery loved it.

But again, it's easy to love something when you're great at it.

  
Professor Slughorn had said that Margaery was the best in sixth year.He praised her and she already knew about it.Margaery was good.  
Which was why she's been asked to come down into the dungeons on Sunday afternoon to brew some Amortentia for Slughorn to show to his  
sixth-years.Dumb ass bitch was probably gonna take all the credit too.

So that's why Margaery was down here, instead of out in the sun, sitting by the lake with Loras and Renly.

  
Margaery pushed open the heavy door to the Portions classroom, blinking in the dimness.You'd think she'd be used to it,as a Slytherin.  
She went to collapse on a wooden desk in the middle of the room, but someone had beaten her to it.

  
Margaery cocked her head at the mess of long auburn hair currently spread out over the table on top of a quite nice pair of arms.These, and a  
lovely neck as well, were attached to a nice, broad back which Margaery would quite like to observe a littlel more actually.And this back, in turn,  
was attached to some long, long legs, probably long enough that they'd be taller than Margaery if she stood up.

  
Tyrell dropped her bag on the table with a thunk.

The figure jolted up, accidentally slamming an elbow into Margaery's stomach.

  
Margaery grunted from the impact.The girl squeaked and raised wide eyes to Margaery's face.

  
''Oops,'' she whispered.And seriously, who says _oops_ when they maul another person with a flying body part? But Margaery didn't even  
care about the dumb response, because the girl was just so pretty, and Margaery, being **SuperGay** , was quick to forgive pretty girls.

She had wide blue eyes and perfectly formed pale face, with plush pink lips.

''Hey.'' Margaery whispered back.

  
The girl blushed, smiling sheepishly. ''Sorry,'' she murmured. ''Didn't mean to do that.''

  
Margaery blushed back,which was stupid, cause 1) this girl had hit her, and 2) now she was smiling, and Margaery was smiling back.

  
Brunette slid onto the bench next to her. ''No problem, actually.'' she said.''Didn't even hurt much, really.I need to be prepared for it.Quidditch and  
stuff.'' Margaery winced.

  
''Oh,yeah, you're on Slytherin's team, right? That small Seeker?''

  
Margaery pouted. ''I'm not small, you're just giant.''

  
The other girl smiled widely at her, a dimple popping on her cheek.

  
''Maybe,'' the other girl said slowly.''Well, then, hello, I'm Sansa the Giant.''

  
Margaery smiled. ''And I'm Margaery the perfectly normal-sized person.''

  
Sansa grinned again. ''What are you doing in the dungeons instead of enjoying this beautiful Sunday?''

  
Margaery opened her mouth to reply, but just then Professor Slughorn burst in with arms full of cauldron that was full as well, effectively stopping  
Margaery from impressing the prettiest girl in the world and probably her soulmate with her amazingly sharp wit.

  
''Hello, girls.'' said Professor Slughorn.''Got here early,eh?''

  
Margaery raised an eyebrow.''I think you're actually just late, Professor.''

  
Slughorn laughed boisterously.''Such a quick wit this one has.'' He winked at Sansa.''Anyway, down to business,right?''

  
He dropped the cauldron onto the table. ''Amortentia,'' he began dramatically.''The most powerful love potion in the world.  
It can create illusions of love, can rejuvenate a person, and sometimes, though rarely, reveal a soulmate. Distinctive for its mother-of-pearl  
sheen and spiral steam, amortentia smells different to each person, according to what attracts them. It creates infatuation, but not love, and your  
job today is to make it so I can show it off to my sixth-years.''

  
Sansa nodded. ''Alright. How do we do that?''

  
Slughorn slammed a book down on the table.The man needs to calm the fuck down, honestly. ''It’s all in here, girls.''

  
''So, Professor,'' Margaery started.''If you’re teaching me all about this now, what am I supposed to do in class?''

  
Slughorn smiled. ''Sleep, maybe. Seems like that’s what you usually do, anyway.''

  
Sansa let out a loud laugh at that, and Margaery frowned. Letting pretty girls know about your lack of scholarly potential was  
not the way to get them to marry you and have twelve babies with you.

  
''Anyway,'' Slughorn continued, ''I’m going to go outside. It’s a beautiful day, you know! Just leave potion in here when you finish, and I’ll see you at dinner!''  
And he left. That old stinky fucker.

  
''Well,” Margaery said, pulling the book over to her and opening it. ''Can’t be too hard.''

  
Sansa giggled. Margaery was endeared. ''He did pick us for our amazing prodigy skills, after all.''

  
Tyrell skimmed the page with the amortentia’s brewing instructions. ''Shit, that looks hard.''

  
Sansa looked seriously at her. ''We’re going to die in here.''

  
Margaery stared a little too long at Sansa’s eyes. ''Probably,'' she agreed cheerily. ''Well, let’s get to work then, Sanza!''

  
''That’s not my name, Marjorie'' Sansa said.  
''And that isn’t mine, dear.''

  
They set to work, laying out ingredients and neatly slicing, mixing and powdering them.

  
''What do you think yours will smell like?'' The Gryffindor asked.

  
''Don't know.'' Marg responded. ''It says it’ll smell like people and things you love.''

  
Sansa looked at the book. ''Says here it should smell like your soulmate, too.''

  
Margaery raised an eyebrow. ''How the fuck would that help anyone? Does the wizarding community want me to go ‘round smelling every bloke I see until I find a match?''

  
Sansa smiled widely at that information, looking like she’d stored something away there. ''I hope my soulmate doesn’t smell like shit,'' she said casually.

  
Margaery choked on a laugh. ''Oh, gods, I hadn’t considered that.''

  
Redhead laughed. ''I actually think mine will smell like the lemon cakes and godswood. And my dog Lady, probably,” she blushed.

  
Margaery smiled softly. ''I think mine will smell like my brothers, roses, the cut grass on the Quidditch pitch, and Chocolate Frogs.''

  
Sansa laughed. ''Chocolate Frogs, really?''

  
Margaery shrugged. ''Yeah,they taste good!''

  
Sansa smiled bashfully. ''You’re sweet enough.''

  
Margaery hid her smile and blush in her shirt as she read the instructions, listening happily to Sansa shuffling around next to her.  
The girls naturally drifted closer as they worked. Margaery figured they’d be out in less than an hour, but brewing the potion was proving  
to be fucking hard, and she wasn’t about that. It was frustrating, and kept getting more frustrating, and Margaery found herself snapping at  
Sansa more as they kept going.

  
First they’d add a wrong ingredient, then they’d stir it wrong, then the damn thing would just turn purple instead of blue for no discernable reason,  
and Margaery was really starting to despise love potions.

  
''What the fuck is this even supposed to be!'' she exclaimed.

  
''It says that right now it should be a ‘smooth blood-orange color.'' Sansa read.

  
''Blood orange!'' The Slytherin practically yelled. ''Blood orange? It’s fucking red!''

  
Sansa shrugged. ''I dunno, I think they’re different. It’s like an orangey-red, you know?''

  
''I don’t know, because blood orange isn’t a fucking color!''

  
Sansa shrugged. ''It says blood orange.''

  
''I know what it says,'' Margaery snapped.

  
Redhead frowned pointing to the mixture in the cauldron. ''At least ours is the right color.''

  
''Red,'' Margaery muttered.

  
Finally, the potion seemed to be right, and it turned a pleasant gold as Margaery sprinkled in the last powdered beetle.

  
The steam spiralled up into the air, and it had a nice pearl sheen to it. Margaery looked at Sansa. ''I think we actually did it.  
I almost don’t want to know if it isn’t right.''

  
Sansa looked at her with wide eyes. ''Let’s smell it together, then.''

  
Brunette nodded, and they both leaned in.Margaery paused with her head over the cauldron, next to Sansa’s, but all she could smell was the amplified lemon smell of Sansa's hair.

  
''What the fuck?'' Margaery said. ''Isn’t it supposed to have a smell?''

  
Sansa frowned, pulling back. ''Why isn’t it working?''

  
''I can’t smell a damn thing!'' Margaery growled. ''We fucked it up!''

  
''No!'' Sansa protested. ''I’m 100% sure we did it exactly right this time!''

  
''Well, obviously we didn’t!'' Margaery argued.

  
''Well maybe I would be able to smell something if you hadn’t spent so much time on the Quidditch pitch! You smell like fucking grass and wood!''

  
''You’re one to talk, Miss Buckets of Lemon Conditioner!''

  
''How did we fuck it up? I followed the instructions exactly! We were so careful?''

  
''Obviously you read them wrong, then!''

  
''I’m sure I didn’t!''

  
They argued pointlessly back and forth for a good ten minutes before they were interrupted by the slamming open of the dungeon door.

  
''Girls!'' Slughorn greeted. ''My two potions prodigies! How’s the potion!'' he paused. ''Oh, it looks perfect! The color, the shine, the steam! Good job!''

  
He rushed over to the table and took in a deep breath, sighing. ''Ah, the smell of sweet cake! And my soft linens! This is my absolute favorite potion, and I must say you did a fantastic job!''

  
Margaery frowned, confused. ''What-'' she started.

  
Slughorn cut in. ''This is amazing, girls, but such a pain to make, innit? Thank you so much for doing this for me. Twenty points to Slytherin and Gryffindor each! Well, goodbye! I’m going to see if the house-elves will bake me a cake.''

  
And the fat little wizard swept out of the room.

  
''Perfect?'' Margaery echoed.

  
''But I didn’t smell anything,'' Sansa said quietly.

  
''And I could only smell your weird lemon shit,'' Margaery said just as softly.

  
A weird look suddenly came over Sansa’s face. ''My lemon conditioner?''

  
The other girl nodded.

  
''But Arya was hogging the shower this morning. I didn’t get a chance to use it today.''

  
Margaery's eyes grew wide, but Sansa’s grew wider. ''And I smelled your Quidditch smells…''

  
''...But I haven’t been on the pitch since Friday,” Margaery finished.

  
The pair were silent for a second, just staring at each other with wide eyes.

  
''Didn’t that book say…'' Margaery trailed off.

  
Sansa nodded. ''There was a line about soulmates.''

  
Margaery stared at her for a second. Then, ''Would you like to go sit under a nice tree by the lake with me for a while?''

  
''Like a date?''

  
Margaery smiled. ''Well, we did just say we’re soulmates, so it seemed in line…''

  
Sansa grinned, dimples popping. ''I think I’d love that.''

  
Margaery grabbed Sansa's hand, pulling her away and out of the dungeons, smelling the lemons all the way  
out of the castle and into the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes but english is not my first lang :)


End file.
